The Last Moments of Annabelle Stevenson
by aboywhowantedtobegod
Summary: When three hundred volunteers sacrifice themselves for their families and friends on the Ark, one of them tries to relive her happiest moment before she dies. Inspired by that heart breaking scene from season one episode five. Also, SPOILERS!


As Annabelle trudged towards sector seventeen, and her eventual death, she thought about all the decisions that had led her to this point in her life. Though she was a happy, lively woman, here she was, a part of the three hundred occupants of the Ark who had chosen to give away their lives to save their friends and family. Many had different reasons: hers was her five year old daughter Sarah and her husband Marcus.

 _Annabelle held her weeping daughter in her arms, heartbroken at the news. Rather than just hide the truth like other parents had done, Annabelle and Marcus both came to the agreement that they wouldn't lie to their daughter._

 _"Why can't you stay with me? Please, mommy!" The little girl begged, crying into her mother's shoulder._

 _"I want to. Believe me, my sweet darling, I do. But I am doing this to save you. You must understand," Annabelle held the crying infant for a few more minutes before eventually pushing her back slowly and holding her in place. Though she too was on the edge of tears, she put all of her strength into holding them back for her only child._

 _"We will see each other again, ok? I promise you…promise me you'll be a good girl for your dad_ ," _Sarah, red eyed and sniffling, nodded her head slowly, which made Annabelle smile even more. She pulled her close, placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and looked at her one last time. "I love you with all my heart,"_

 _"I love you too, mommy," Sarah cried, before clutching her dad's leg and cried into his trousers. Annabelle then looked up at her husband of ten years. He was a handsome man, with short hair, a short scruffy beard, and sharp features. However, the news of his wife's decision was taking its toll. It was clear he hadn't slept in a few days and his usually neat hair and timed beard were both ragged and unkempt. Though he wasn't crying, his voice and eyes were heavy with emotion._

 _"You don't have-" Marcus started, but Annabelle cut him off._

 _"Please…I don't need to hear this from both of you...Please" Annabelle wasn't surprised as tears started to leak out of her eyes as she looked up into her lovers. Part of her wanted to back out, but she kept on telling herself this was for the greater good. After a moment of thought, Marcus sighed, nodded his head and embraced his wife a final time._

 _"Take care of our child," Annabelle whispered sadly, and broke off the hug before she could change her mind about this sacrifice, and turned away. She kept on whispering to herself to not look back, for if she did, she was certain her resolve would break, and she would flee back into her family's arms._

 _"This is for the greater good…" She muttered again and again._

When finally set herself up in a corner of the sector, she couldn't bare to look at the many others who had sacrificed themselves. Instead, she looked into her chest and brought out her last real possession of any value to her.

A small golden locket, with a picture of a smiling Marcus, a tired Annabelle, and a newborn Sarah.

Suddenly, she heard the fan cut off, but it didn't frighten her. Even her lungs desperately fought for air and her body slowly started to shut down, her mind was clear for the first time. She focused all her attention on the locket, and tried to remember this happy memory which would be her last. She remembered looking straight into her daughter's deep blue eyes and falling in love instantly.

 _"You are my most precious treasure, my darling,"_

And in her last moments, as the oxygen in her body was utterly spent, she held the locket close to her as if it was her child, and kept rerunning that memory on repeat.

It wasn't a painful death.

Annabelle imagined herself falling asleep, with her daughter in her arms and her husband by her side.

"we'll see each other again…"

(Notes: Ok, this is just a small idea I had after watching that gut retching ending to episode five, imagining what one of the three hundred must have went through and what they were thinking. This intentionally very short, but I apologize if you guys find it too short. Hope you guys enjoy it and ADIOS!)


End file.
